All is fair in crime, love, and war
by MPs Wife
Summary: Bella lands herself in a bad situation, and she witnesses a crime commited by E,Em&J, and they are a part of The Cullens, a famous Italian gang led by Carlisle. Will Carlisle have her killed for what she saw? Will her and Edward get a chance at love?
1. Prologue

All is fair in Love, War, and Crime I own nothing Twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer Rated M for language and future lemons And this story is in desperate need of a beta if anyone is interested PM me please

Prologue Down at the docks near Lake Michigan Jasper and Emmett just finished up after unloading the shipment, and helping me load it into Emmett's Jeep, and my Escalade. We had one last bit of business to take care of before we could go home. All the weapons were legit, but the coke was cut with powdered sugar, and alot of it. These cheap Volturi fuckers think that they can give me fake product and get away with it, they have another fucking thing coming. I called Demetri and Alec over to our cars, and they looked at each other, and made there way over to us. I held the that I just tasted myself, and asked them "is this a fucking joke you morons?" Demetri looked at Alec and chuckled darkly under his breath. Aro just said if you tasted it and were displeased I was supposed to tell you " that is the best you ungrateful bastards deserved." Emmett stood beside me and cracked his knuckled so menacingly that it almost scared me. Jazz stood on my other side and reached into his jacket keeping a firm grip on his desert eagle. We all knew what was about to happen. I may be second in command but we were unstoppable, we worked as one well oiled machine, and we thought as one. I watched as Alec reached into his jacket and before he could fully extend his arm in front of him and point his gun at us Jazz had already pulled out his desert eagle and put one .50 cal round right between his eyes. He just dropped and Demetri stood there in shock for a few seconds before realizing his only back up was on the ground dead and parts of his head were all over him. Demetri recovered pretty quickly and lunged at Emmett who was ready for him, he just watched as he came closer until he grabbed the baseball bat he had sitting next to him in the back of the jeep, and in one fluid motion brought the bat back and swung like he was gonna knock Demetri's head clean off his shoulders. Seconds later Emmett connected with his face and the bones in his face made a sickening crunch. Demetri's body landed in a heap next to what's left of Alec's. I pulled out my .9mm out and put one in Demetri's head just to make sure he doesn't recover. Emmett who was a little more than proud of the damage he did to Demetri's face came over to me after inspecting his handywork with Jazz. Emmett asked me" so what are we gonna do with these idiots?" " I am gonna call Mike and Tyler to come get the bodies, and deliver them with the same fucking message Aro had them deliver to us." As we walk over to the water to dump the worthess drugs in the water I notice someone trying to sneak away. As soon as I noticed choever it was Emmett and Jazz's heads snapped before I could say anything and saw the same person trying to sneak away. I nod in the direction of whoever it is and Emmett goes to retrieve him or her. Jazz and I keep dumping the drugs in the water when Emmett comes back with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She is tall but not to tall had long mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes that are full of fear, and an amazing and athletic body. I don't blame her for being afraid Emmett is scary looking to begin with and if she saw what we did to those Volturi fuckers then she probably thinks something simillar will happen to her for seeing it. As much as I wanted to take her in my arms and protect, what the fuck did I just think that, this girl is messing with my head. I shook my head to clear my thoughts I don't know who this girl is and if she is dangerous to me or my family. I look at her trying to be scary and ask her " what the fuck are you doing down here? '' She started to tremble as she answered " I...um... I came down here to clear my head... I was studying and I got all overwhelmed and I uh just needed to go somewhere quiet and peaceful." She was shaking like a leaf as she continued " I won't tell anyone what I saw I swear I just wanna go home.'' I looked at her and I softened a little because I believed what she had to say. Even Emmett and Jazz relaxed as they obviously believed her too. " I am so sorry Miss, what's your name?" She looked at Jazz and he gave her an encouraging nod, the caveman inside me growled, and judging by the looks from everyone it must have been out loud. She looked at me confused but answered " Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." Of course her name is Bella it means beauty in Italian, and she certainly is a beauty, I shook my head again to clear my thoughts I am Edward Cullen I have never had serious feelings for a girl let alone think about them in this manner." I'm sorry Bella but I can't make that decision, we are going to have to see my father, and see what his decision is. She looked scared and if I tell the truth so are the guys and I ,but we don't want to upset her anymore. I told Emmett to get her situated in my SUV, and then Jazz and I went to make some calls. I told him to call Mike and Tyler and pass on there instructions, and I called Carlisle, and gave him a basic report of what happened, and I told him about Bella, and he agreed we should bring her back. Jazz hung up with Mike, and Tyler a minute after I did with Carlisle. He told me they were on their way so we checked we were all loaded up and the drugs were properly dumped, and we headed back home. The ride home was quiet, neither of us saying anything to each other but glancing at each other out of the corner of our eyes occasionally. I am so glad that Jazz went with Emmett, I doubt I could take either of them making her uncomfortable. I was already getting protective of her, and I'm not sure how to feel about that. I have to talk to Carlisle before he talks to Bella. I'm not sure how I want him to handle the situation. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, it all belongs to the very talented Stephanie Meyers.

**A/N:**Sorry for the very late post I have had some very frustrating computer problems. So to make up I have posted a very long chapter to make up for it. I am still in need of a beta for this story if anyone is willing to help me or can suggest a good beta.

I'm sitting in my office at Eclipse my night club in downtown Chicago, one of four legitimate businesses that I own. Jazz owns a couple of casinos, and Emmett of course owns three different restaurants. I am going over the reports for our last few shipments, and something is wrong. We have been getting complaints about the quality of our products. So instead of sending some lower level goons Jazz, Emm, and I are going ourselves. I toss my pen on the desk, and lean back in my comfy leather chair. I got in to this business if you want to call it that 10 years ago with my brother Emmett, and our best friend/ brother in law Jasper. We are the Cullens, and Italian mobsters, Carlisle our dad is the boss. I am being groomed to take over his place, but its hard to think of it like that because Jazz, Emm, and I work so well as a team of equals that I hate to screw with the balance of our crew.

Esme our mom hates that we got into this life. She wanted us to stay far away from but that didn't work out. Emmett and I have a sister Alice, who is as much of a real life tinker bell as anyone can be. Jazz married her a year ago, but they were together for 6 years before that. Part of me wishes he had stayed away from this life, but he got so involved in our family it was natural that he joined the family business, and he is a natural at it. Emmett has Rosalie who he has been dating for 3 years, and she is Jazz's cousin.

Then there is me, the fifth wheel, who had never really dated anyone but I always have a girl in my bed when I want one or I get a little to frustrated. Esme hates the way I am with women, and I hate to disappoint her but dating and having someone in my life all the time is too much for me to deal with. I don't know how Emm and Jazz handle it. At least I always have someone different so the sex is never boring. Not to say that I'm not safe, because I am I don't need some bitch giving me a disease, but I do like a variety of women. One women all seems to me that sex would get boring after a while. Jazz says I don't know what I am talking about, and Emmett says one day I will be more whipped then both of them.

I get brought of my thoughts by Carlisle walking my office, and knocking on the doorway. I ask him " what's up dad?" as I make my way to the other chair in my office and letting him have the one behind that desk, as a sign of respect he is my boss, and my father after all, and you don't mess with Carlisle. He looks calm, and gentle on the outside, but if you piss him off he becomes one violent mother fucker. One of Aro's newbies made a crack about Esme being a lousy lay once, and before Emm, Jazz or I could react Carlisle reached in his jacket and pulled out his desert eagle, and shot that fucker right in the fuckin head. Then he just put his gun back fixed jacket,and straightened his tie then told us to take care of him, and walked out of the room. Aro didn't do anything in retaliation, because he knew that fucker crossed a line. After he sat down he leaned back in the chair and looked at me for a minute, and said he would get explain everything when the other two get here.

After a few minutes Jazz, and Emm came in my office, and Emm asked " So what's the problem dad?" Carlisle looked at my report, and said " As Edward already seems to know we have having some complaints about the quality of the product we are getting from the Volturi. I just asked around to some of our more valued customers, and they aren't even getting a buzz. I have been testing random samples, and those fuckers are screwing us over. One sample was completely powdered sugar, and another was 80% was sugar. So tonight down at the docks we are getting another shipment from them, and this is there last chance. When you boys get it loaded into your vehicles, taste one of the sample bags, and if its not the real stuff then take care of the fuckers. I think its time boys to deal with the columbians directly if these Volturi fuckers keep jerking us around. We cannot and will not be seen as soft or as if we are selling a fake product." We all agree and get the details of the shipment tonight.

We decide to go back to my penthouse till tonight's shipment since the girls were out shopping and would be gone for hours anyway. We got back and played a little Modern Warfare and I kicked there asses till Emm got pissed, and then he started to "really play" as he put it and then he started to win. Jazz was just sitting back, and watching us try and kill each other, and just picked us off while we were distracted. Jazz was always cool and calculating like, and I am damn glad he is on my side because he is ruthless when he looks calm. People always over look him at first until they see him in action. Emmett is our scare factor, and he is good at it. His arms are the size of my torso, and he has perfected his menacing look as he cracks his knuckles so well that I saw a guy actually shit himself. That was fucking hilarious, but we didn't get to laugh about it until later.

After a while we got bored, decided to go see mom, and get something to eat before we went tonight. She always loved to feed us before we went out to work, and no one complained especially Emmett because she could cook, and we were guaranteed a good Italian meal. Tonight was lasagna , bragolli, and chicken Parmesan. Mom had really outdone herself tonight, this food was amazing. If she tries to bring up my love life again, I am gonna sweet talk my way out of it. She looked up from her plate, and glances at me a few times. So I just ask her " Are you OK mom?" knowing full well what she wants to talk about. She says " Edward when are you going to settle down with a nice girl , and just be happy?" Here we go again I think to myself. "Mom no one I will find will ever be able to cook like you so why even try, you spoiled me so much that no girl could measure up to the kind of cooking I'm used to." She laughs and takes the compliment and thanks me. Thank god I'm glad that's over with now. I look at Emm who seems like he is going for his lasagna record, and tell him " hey bro hurry up we have work to do." He grumbles something about being a growing boy, and then tells me OK.

I hope to god he's not gonna grow anymore. Rose would kill him if she has to buy another custom suit, its funny to see someone so big afraid of a girl. Not that I would let Rose hear me say that because she really is scary for a chick. Jazz and I take out plates out to the kitchen and help mom clean up while Emm finishes up. We may be mobsters, but Esme did teach us manners, and expects us to use them at the very least with her. After Emm finished he came and helped clean up, but we had to hurry to go meet Carlisle at his office to get the final shipment list. Then we each went back to our own apartments to suit up. We met up at my place so Jazz could get some more .50 cal ammo for his desert eagles. Emm had his baseball bat, and his . 45. He loved the cliche of carrying a baseball bat or a golf club every time we had to do something like this. I think he watched to many movies, but that's just me. I brought my .9mm and a desert eagle but my .9mm was my go to gun. After we suited up and checked over what we were supposed to be getting in we decided we would take two vehicles. Emm took his jeep for the weapons, and I am gonna out the drugs in my Escalade. Jazz decided to ride with Emm since he knew I was gonna blast my music to get psyched up, and they preferred the quiet. So we got in our cars, and headed down to the docks. When we got there no one was around, except for the Demetri and Alec, Aro's nephews. We pulled up a few feet away from them, and got out of our cars. We walked over to them, and I was at the front with Emmett at my left, and Jasper at my right. All of us were analyzing everything around us watching for anything suspicious.

EMPOV

I met jazz in the lobby of the club, and we walked up to Edward's office knowing dad was up there waiting for us. I wonder what's up we almost never meet anywhere, but dad's office. Oh well I guess no way to know till we get our asses up there. We got in the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. I looked at jasper, and asked him " hey dude do you know what dad wants up to meet him here for?" " Your guess is as good as mine, but it must be something big. " He said. The elevator reached the top floor, and the doors opened. We walked down the hall and made it to Eddie's office. He hates when I call him that, and that makes me want to do it all the more. We got his office and Jazz and I walked in. I asked " So what's the problems dad?"

He said " As Edward already seems to know we have having some complaints about the quality of the product we are getting from the Volturi. I just asked around to some of our more valued customers, and they aren't even getting a buzz. I have been testing random samples, and those fuckers are screwing us over. One sample was completely powdered sugar, and another was 80% was sugar. So tonight down at the docks we are getting another shipment from them, and this is there last chance. When you boys get it loaded into your vehicles, taste one of the sample bags, and if its not the real stuff then take care of the fuckers. I think its time boys to deal with the columbians directly if these Volturi fuckers keep jerking us around. We cannot and will not be seen as soft or as if we are selling a fake product." We listened to what he had to say, but my thoughts were starting to drift to Rosie , and all the stuff we did last night.

That girl has moves that would put a stripper to shame, but she was still sweet enough to meet my mom, and feisty enough to take my dad, Edward, and Jazz's crap give it right back to them. Even the pixie loves her because she finally has someone to go shopping with it. I snapped out of my thoughts about My Rosie to hear Eddie and Jazz agreeing to get the details about the shipment from dad tonight. We left the club, and went to Eddie's apartment to play some Modern Warfare. Eddie was starting to win, and there is no fuckin way I am gonna let Eddie boy beat me. So I told them "Alright fuckers now I am start to really play now." The next round I started to win, and Jazz was just sitting around taking advantage of Eddie and I being distracted, and picked us of like flies whenever he felt like it. We played for a while longer and I started to get hungry, and I knew Eddie's kitchen was probably bare so I suggested we go to mom's since she always likes to feed us before we go to deal with a shipment or anything like that. They agreed, and we left to go see mom. We got there and I went into the kitchen to see what mom was cooking and see if there were any snacks or anything that I could sneak before dinner. Tonight we are having lasagna, bragolli, and chicken Parmesan all my favorites.

She wouldn't let me sneak anything even though I told her I was hungry she just said I could wait until dinner. I don't think she understands I haven't eaten in two and a half hours. She told me to go set the table, and I grumbled about it but I went and did it because you don't argue with my mom. Dad may be the mobster, but mom is a force to be reckoned with, and to tell the truth none of us dare upset her. After forever we get to eat, and man is this food good. I am gonna try and beat my lasagna record, which is 6 pieces. After a few minutes Esme let into Eddie about his relationships or lack there of. he knows how it upsets her, but he always sweet talks his way out of it. The guys finished eating, and Eddie boy was trying to rush me. I just muttered under my breath that I am a growing boy and I need to eat. After I went, and helped mom and the guys clean up we went to dad's office to get the final list for tonight's shipment. It seems pretty straight forward 150 lbs of cocaine, 30 lbs of marijuana, 5 desert eagles, 2 -.50 sniper rifles, and a couple more .45s. Good thing we are taking two vehicles for all this stuff.

Those Volturi mother fuckers had better not try and give us bad shit. They won't fuckin know what hit them if they try and screw us out of what we were promised, i chuckled to myself as i realized the pun. We each went our separate way to get our shit together, and then meet back at Eddie's to get more ammo for Jazz, and get everything situated before we got there. This was not the kind of thing you went into unprepared. I raced back to the apartment to see Rosie, and get my shit together. I wished I had time for a little fun before we went on this run, but I didn't and we couldn't afford to be late.

I got inside and kissed Rosie, and then she helped me pack all my stuff. And man did she look hot when she was packing up my bat and .45, and the rest of my gear. I gave her another quick kiss good bye knowing full well that I would get an amazing welcome home since we had been apart for most of the day, and we would both miss each other desperately. I race over to Eddie's place, and him and jazz are waiting for me. They had already decided that my Jeep and Edward's Escalade were they best for the job. Jazz came with me, because Edward like to blare music to get his mind, but Jazz and I needed quiet. We pulled up near the docks on Lake Michigan. Edward made his way to Demetri, and Alec two of the Volturi, with Jazz and on each of his sides.

We worked well together, almost to well, and we always worked alone. We needed no help we were like on well oiled machine, and each of us was a different part. I was the muscle, and the scare factor, Edward was the brains leading the brawn, and Jazz was our silent threat, our strategist I guess you could say. To me Jazz was the scariest of us all, because he was often over looked because he was so quiet but he was fuckin brutal when you pissed him off, and he had the mind of a soldier. We all did in a way working in scary union, and using lethal force.

We waked up to the Volturi brothers and they started handing us duffel bags full of the drugs, and cases with the guns inside. We loaded everything up without incident, but we had yet to check everything over. Jazz and I open the cases examining the weapons, and they were all fine, but Jazz paid extra attention to the desert eagles knowing at least one would be his. Edward looked to us and we nodded letting him know everything was alright.

Then he opened the duffel bags that had the coke, and he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, and slit open the package. He took some of the coke and rubbed it on his gum, and he looked pissed, and we knew that shit was fake. Edward called Demetri and Alec over to our cars, they looked at each other and made there way over to us. He held up the bad that he had just taken a taste out of, and asked "is this a fucking joke you morons?" Demetri looked Alec, and chuckled darkly under his breath. Aro just said to tell you that if you tasted it and you were displeased I was supposed to tell you "that this was all you ungrateful bastards deserved." I was standing beside Edward and I cracked my knuckles as menacingly as I could, with an evil grin on my face. Jazz stood on Edward, reaching in to his suit jacket, and kept a firm grip on his desert eagle.

We all knew what was about to happen, we may be three separate people, but we worked as on unstoppable force. Alec started to reach into his jacket for a gun, and before he could even fully extend his arm Jazz had already put a .50 callibur round right between where his eyes used to be. His body dropped , and Demetri was in shock until he realized his only back up on the floor dead, and there were parts of his skull on him. Demetri recovered pretty quickly, he knew his life depended on it. He started to lunge at me, but I was prepared for that. I just watched as he came closer, and closer calculating each step he made, until it was time to grab my baseball bat that was waiting in the back of the jeep next to me.

In one clean motion I brought my bat back like I was standing in the batter's box, and swung like I was going to knock his head clean off his shoulders which would be cool as hell. A few seconds later my bat connected with his face, and the bones in his face made a sickening crunch, he landed in a heap unconscious on the ground next to what was left of Alec. Edward pulled out his 9mm and put around in Demetri to make sure he didn't recover. Jazz came over to us and inspected our handy work. I asked Edward what we were doing to do with these idiots and he said he was going to call Mike and Tyler to deliver these idiots to the Volturi with the same message the gave us. We walked over to the water, and started to dump the drugs in the water so we could get this shit over with, when we noticed a girl that was trying to sneak off from behind a dumpster.

Edward nodded in her direction, and I took off after, she was a tiny little thing that reminded me a lot of Alice but she had long brown hair. I caught up to her easily, and tossed her over my shoulder, and carried her back to the guys so we could figure this out. She was kicking, and slapping but she was so little that I barely felt a thing. I made it back to the guys a few minutes later having not made it very far before I caught her. I set her down on the ground, but I kept a firm grip on her arm so she couldn't go anywhere until we knew who she was, and what she was doing down here. Edward and Jazz looked her over for a minute trying to see if they recognized her or if she was a threat. For as scared as she looked I didn't think she was a threat, and it seemed neither did Eddie or Jazz but we weren't letting our guard down just yet.

Eddie shook his head trying to clear his head I think then he started to question this girl. He asked her "what the fuck are you doing down here?" She was trembling so much that I sat her down so she wouldn't fall over or something as she answered our questions. " I...um... I came down here to clear my head... I was studying and I got all overwhelmed and I uh just needed to go somewhere quiet and peaceful." She was shaking like a leaf as she continued " I won't tell anyone what I saw I swear I just wanna go home.'' I don't know what is was about this girl , but we all believed her so I let her arm go, knowing if I was wrong she wouldn't get to far away from us even if she tried. Next Eddie asked her " I am so sorry Miss, what's your name?"

She looked at Jazz and he gave her an encouraging nod, and Eddie actually growled but I don't know why. I definitely plan on finding that out later. She gave him a confused look I guess she heard him to, but she answered anyways. " Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." She looked up now and in a small timid voice she asked " can I go home? What's going to happen to me?" Eddie said that he couldn't make that decision, and we were going to have to see Carlisle for his decision. She looked scared, and I to tell the truth we were to, she seemed to bring a strange side of Edward out, and she made me feel like a protective big brother. Edward told me to go get her situated in his SUV, so I helped her up and lead her over to his car. I opened her door and helped her, and told her she would be OK, I just hope I am right. Edward, and Jazz were on there phones taking care of the arrangements for Alec, and Demetri, and calling Carlisle to inform him of Bella.

EPOV

We had one last bit of business to take care of before we could go home. All the weapons were legit, but the coke was cut with powdered sugar, and a lot of it. These cheap Volturi fuckers think that they can give me fake product and get away with it, they have another fucking thing coming. I called Demetri and Alec over to our cars, and they looked at each other, and made there way over to us. I held the that I just tasted myself, and asked them "is this a fucking joke you morons?" Demetri looked at Alec and chuckled darkly under his breath.

Aro just said if you tasted it and were displeased I was supposed to tell you " that is the best you ungrateful bastards deserved." Emmett stood beside me and cracked his knuckled so menacingly that it almost scared me. Jazz stood on my other side and reached into his jacket keeping a firm grip on his desert eagle. We all knew what was about to happen. I may be second in command but we were unstoppable, we worked as one well oiled machine, and we thought as one. I watched as Alec reached into his jacket and before he could fully extend his arm in front of him and point his gun at us Jazz had already pulled out his desert eagle and put one .50 cal round right between his eyes. He just dropped and Demetri stood there in shock for a few seconds before realizing his only back up was on the ground dead and parts of his head were all over him.

Demetri recovered pretty quickly and lunged at Emmett who was ready for him, he just watched as he came closer until he grabbed the baseball bat he had sitting next to him in the back of the jeep, and in one fluid motion brought the bat back and swung like he was gonna knock Demetri's head clean off his shoulders. Seconds later Emmett connected with his face and the bones in his face made a sickening crunch. Demetri's body landed in a heap next to what's left of Alec's. I pulled out my .9mm out and put one in Demetri's head just to make sure he doesn't recover. Emmett who was a little more than proud of the damage he did to Demetri's face came over to me after inspecting his handy work with Jazz. Emmett asked me" so what are we gonna do with these idiots?" " I am gonna call Mike and Tyler to come get the bodies, and deliver them with the same fucking message Aro had them deliver to us." As we walk over to the water to dump the worthless drugs in the water I notice someone trying to sneak away.

As soon as I noticed whoever it was Emmett and Jazz's heads snapped before I could say anything and saw the same person trying to sneak away. I nod in the direction of whoever it is and Emmett goes to retrieve him or her. Jazz and I keep dumping the drugs in the water when Emmett comes back with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She is tall but not to tall had long mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes that are full of fear, and an amazing and athletic body. I don't blame her for being afraid Emmett is scary looking to begin with and if she saw what we did to those Volturi fuckers then she probably thinks something similar will happen to her for seeing it.

As much as I wanted to take her in my arms and protect, what the fuck did I just think that, this girl is messing with my head. I shook my head to clear my thoughts I don't know who this girl is and if she is dangerous to me or my family. I look at her trying to be scary and ask her " what the fuck are you doing down here? '' She started to tremble as she answered " I...um... I came down here to clear my head... I was studying and I got all overwhelmed and I uh just needed to go somewhere quiet and peaceful." She was shaking like a leaf as she continued " I won't tell anyone what I saw I swear I just wanna go home.'' I looked at her and I softened a little because I believed what she had to say. Even Emmett and Jazz relaxed as they obviously believed her too.

" I am so sorry Miss, what's your name?" She looked at Jazz and he gave her an encouraging nod, the caveman inside me growled, and judging by the looks from everyone it must have been out loud. She looked at me confused but answered " Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." Of course her name is Bella it means beauty in Italian, and she certainly is a beauty, I shook my head again to clear my thoughts I am Edward Cullen I have never had serious feelings for a girl let alone think about them in this manner." I'm sorry Bella but I can't make that decision, we are going to have to see my father, and see what his decision is. She looked scared and if I tell the truth so are the guys and I ,but we don't want to upset her anymore. I told Emmett to get her situated in my SUV, and then Jazz and I went to make some calls.

I told him to call Mike and Tyler and pass on there instructions, and I called Carlisle, and gave him a basic report of what happened, and I told him about Bella, and he agreed we should bring her back. Jazz hung up with Mike, and Tyler a minute after I did with Carlisle. He told me they were on their way so we checked we were all loaded up and the drugs were properly dumped, and we headed back home. The ride home was quiet, neither of us saying anything to each other but glancing at each other out of the corner of our eyes occasionally. I am so glad that Jazz went with Emmett, I doubt I could take either of them making her uncomfortable. I was already getting protective of her, and I'm not sure how to feel about that. I have to talk to Carlisle before he talks to Bella. I'm not sure how I want him to handle the situation.

This chapter may not be quite right. I read it over to many times and got frustrated with it, but I hope it came out well. I had to edit out some of the prologue and added things to it. I am in need of a beta so future chapters don't turn out this way. R&R I hope you stick with me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

I have had a really tough week, I thought to my self as I tossed the pen that I was chewing on back on my book. I have so much studying to do for my finals and my roommate isn't exactly helping matters. I'm in my senior year at University of Illinois at Chicago, and I got stuck with a freshman for a roommate. Her name is Katrina and she is either crawling in the morning somewhere between hung over and drunk, or in our room doing god only knows with whatever guy she has that week. She doesn't care if anyone else is around while she does whatever it is she's doing. I may sound like a prude, but I just don't like the idea of being in the same room during other people's activities. God, even thinking about it makes me blush; I hate this stupid blush that I was cursed with.

When I went back to my dorm today, I didn't even make it in the door before I heard a strange guy's voice. I went in, anyways, because I had to study and all of my books were on my desk. I just grabbed my books and dashed out of there, not wanting to stick around for whatever is going to happen- so here I am. I've been studying for about 4 hours, and I can't see straight right now. I glance at the clock and see it's almost 8:30, so I am going to go take a walk around the docks; it should be peaceful and quiet about now. God knows I need some of that right now.

Almost 10 minutes after I leave the library, I make it to the docks. I begin walking down towards some old, abandoned warehouses when I hear some voices that sound like they belong to males. I'm going to keep going they; probably just work down here. I passed another building and was about to round another when I heard a gun shot. I stopped and pressed my back against the wall, trying in vain to become apart of it or disappear through a secret door. I tried to calm myself knowing that I had to keep my wits about me and get out of here.

I peaked around the corner and saw a body lying unmoving on the ground. I came back around the corner hoping I hadn't been seen. I felt massive amounts of adrenaline coursing through my veins as I assessed my options. I knew I could run, but I know with my lack of coordination that I would trip or crash into something. So, I looked around and saw a huge dumpster that was a few feet away and seemed to be large enough that I could hide behind it without being seen.

So, I looked and I knew I could make it without tripping if I was really careful. I took a deep breath calming my nerves and I made a quick break for it. I got behind the dumpster and thanked god I didn't trip or knock into anything. I peaked around the dumpster and watched what was going on. The second guy was on the ground now, and a guy from the other group of men walked over- shooting one of the bodies. I couldn't watch any more so I hid back behind the dumpster. My hands are shaking and I'm hyperventilating as quietly as I can. I pray to god that they haven't seen me. The three guys were now dumping what were, probably, drugs into the lake.

I tried sneaking away, but my clumsy side had to rear its ugly head and I bumped a trash can next to the dumpster. I froze and started to panic as I heard someone coming closer to me; I took off running. I know that I probably won't get very far, but I had to give it a try. The guy was getting closer with every second, and I am running out of steam. This guy is huge though, he looks like a body builder, and now he is after me. I am going to keep running, though, because this guy will kill me if I stop or slow done for even a second.

OK, I have to know where he is. I glanced behind me and the guy is only few feet away. I willed my legs to go faster, but I knew they couldn't. Then, all of a sudden, a large arm reached out and grabbed me, tossing me over his shoulder like I was a rag doll. I slapped and kicked in a vain attempt to injure this huge guy so I can make my escape, but no matter how many blows I landed, it never seemed to have any affect on him.

After minutes, we came to a stop and the guy put me on the ground next to two other guys but the largest guy kept a hold on my arm. The one with copper colored hair, and the blonde curly haired guy started to look me over. The copper haired one looked at me with a scowl and said, "What the fuck are you doing down here?"

"I...um... I came down here to clear my head... I was studying and I got all overwhelmed and I uh just needed to go somewhere quiet and peaceful," I stuttered. I pressed on, "I won't tell anyone what I saw I swear I just wanna go home.'' I didn't get a response from any of them but the big guy let me go. I didn't go anywhere because I knew I couldn't get anywhere.

The copper haired one asked me, "I am so sorry Miss, what's your name?" The blonde guy gave me an encouraging nod, and the copper haired guy growled when I smiled at the other guy timidly before blushing tomato red.

I looked kind of confused, but I answered him, "Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." I had to know if these guys were going to kill me or do something almost as bad for all I had just witnessed. They obviously aren't against murder, so who knows how safe I was with them? I finally asked, "Can I go home? What's going to happen to me?" They looked at each other and the ground, anywhere but at me. The copper haired guy looked at the big guy that grabbed me and told him to get me settled in his SUV. He opened the door to the SUV for me and helped me inside; if I hadn't witnessed what I did tonight, then I would have been flattered by all the chivalry.

He told me that I would be OK, and I prayed to god that he was telling me the truth- that there was a chance I could make it out of this nightmare alive. He closed the door and went to join the other two. I am freaking out and I wish I knew where on earth I was going, but I have a feeling I won't be getting any answers soon. The copper haired guy is coming back now so I stare out the windshield. He gets in the driver side and looks over at me, looking for something but I don't know what may be of interest. We kept looking at each other, but continued to remain silent. I could tell he felt uncomfortable, but I wasn't sure why. He sighed and told me to look at him. I complied, fearing what would happen to me if I didn't.

"My name is Edward," He told me so quickly that I almost didn't catch it. My eyes met his and I realized they were the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen.

"Hi Edward," I said in almost a whisper. He made me feel strangely calm; I can't imagine how I can possibly feel calm now, not knowing my fate as of yet. He explained that he couldn't make the decision as to what would happen to me, that it was up to his father Carlisle. He tried to assure me that his father wouldn't be harsh or harm me, but even he didn't seem to quite believe it. Edward also told me that the guy that grabbed me was his brother Emmett, and the blonde guy was his brother-in-law Jasper. I feel more and more at ease around Edward, but I know that's wrong. I mean, I saw him shoot someone and had the other guy killed.

So how could I be safe? I think he started to sense my unease because he suggested that we play 20 questions to distract me. I agreed and tried to sound as calm and collected as I could, but I sounded like a scared little kid. He went first asking me my favorite color, and I responded with silver. He thought about for a second but said nothing. So, I guessed it was now my turn and the only thing I could think to ask him was the same question he asked me. I did and his answer was "Blue."

We kept going back and forth with trivial questions about bands, music, and other favorites we each had. None of his questions were hard to answer and it kept me distracted as he drove. But when he asked what my favorite flower was, he threw me off. I looked at him skeptically because, well, why would it matter what my favorite flower was? He noticed my pause and reached for my hand to hold. I don't know why he did it, but when his hand touched mine, I got this strange sensation in my hand that I never felt before. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and I realized he was looking at me expectantly for an answer. I blushed as I admitted, "It's a plumeria."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and finally asked, "What's a plumeria?" I chuckled because most people don't know what it is, and the fact that he doesn't isn't at all surprising.

"It's a flowering plant, but it's not exactly the best plant to have because it has a poisonous sap that is irritating if you touch it. However, that's part of what draws me to it. It has such beautiful flowers, but it's dangerous too." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye but the expression on his face was one of shock and disbelief.

I took the silence as my opportunity to ask my question. "What's your favorite video game?"

"Call of duty: Modern Warfare," was his answer. The game continued on this way until we reached a large iron gate; he punched a number code into the number pad. The gates opened and it seemed eerie how easily they opened, completely unaffected by what they were allowing us to enter into. I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I look over at Edward and I feel like he will do his best to keep me safe.

EPOV

I sighed, tired of the sneaking looks and tension, so I decided to introduce myself; she deserved to at least know my name. I told her to look at me and she did, but she looked upon me with fearful eyes. I ran a hand through my hair while I told her, "My name is Edward." I'm not sure if she caught it as I said it so quickly, but she looked up at me with the warmest brown eyes I have ever seen in my life. She said hello to me in a small timid voice that brought out the protective side of me. I had to explain to her what was going to happen when we got back to Carlisle.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and began, "Bella, if you haven't figured this out yet, we are gangsters and my father Carlisle is our boss. With that being said I am not in a position to decide what will happen to you." I chanced a glance at her and she looked scared; even though I won't admit it to her, I am too. I continued, "I already called him when we were still at the docks and he told me to bring you to meet him. I don't want you to worry too much, if he wanted to do anything bad to you...well we would have had to kill you down at the docks. I think he just wants to get a feel for who you are and what you saw. Just tell him the truth, and be yourself. Carlisle most of all hates when he is lied to or when people try to act like something that they aren't; he will know if you do."

I hope I convinced her that I believed what I said even though I didn't believe all of it. I looked at her but she still seemed scared so I changed the subject. I asked her if she wanted to know the names of the other guys she met tonight and she nodded her head "yes"; it seems she doesn't want to talk, not that I blame her at all. "The guy that grabbed you is my older brother Emmett," I began. "I'm sorry if he scared you. I know his size can be intimidating, but he really is kind of a teddy bear once you get to know him. He seems rather protective of you too." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, trying to determine if she should believe me or not. "And the other guy with the curly hair, that is Jasper. He is my brother-in-law, he married my little sister Alice."

She seemed more at ease the more I talked so I asked her if she wanted to play 20 questions with me. She agreed, so I went with a safe question and asked, "What's your favorite color?" She told me her favorite color was silver, and I thought about it for a second to commit it to my memory. She asked me the same question in return and I told her blue; and now that I think about it, she would look so good in blue. We went back and forth asking about favorite bands, movies, and books. I finally decided to ask her the question I had been debating about asking her this whole time, "Bella, what is your favorite flower?" She paused before answering me, so I took her hand to reassure her. If I'm being honest, I did it because I wanted to hold her hand so bad and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

She blushed as she admitted, "It's a plumeria." I thought about it for a minute, trying to figure if I have ever heard Mom or Alice talk about it.

I finally asked, "What's a plumeria?" "It's a flowering plant, but it's not exactly the best plant to have because it has a poisonous sap that is irritating if you touch it. However, that's part of what draws me to it. It has such beautiful flowers, but it's dangerous too." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and tried to hide the shock of her choice of flower. I guess she likes a little danger. Maybe I have a chance of her accepting me when she knows who I really am. She brought me out of my thoughts by asking,

"What's your favorite video game?" "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare," was my answer. I had to admit, most girls would ask about my favorite sports teams or cars, but she asked about video games. I wonder if that was just a guess or if she knew I liked video games, somehow. The game continued on this way until we reached a large iron gate. As I punched a number code into the number pad, I could see her trembling from fear. I quickly reached to hold on to her hand and hoped that I could somehow get Carlisle to see she's not a liability. The car door opened as we came to a stop, and we stepped outside to see what awaits us.

A/N I don't normally do this but please leave me some reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

Meeting Esme and Carlisle

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyers

BPOV

We drove up the driveway and as I looked in the rear view mirror, I noticed that the gate closed immediately behind the Jeep that, I think, belongs to Emmett. It was locking us inside this compound, making sure that I can't escape, even if I managed to somehow get away from these guys.

We pulled up in front of the mansion and there were two large men standing on either side of the large double doors that stood as an entrance to the house. I looked over at Edward and he gave my hand one last reassuring squeeze before opening his door and making his way over to open mine. I ducked my head as I got out of the car so Edward couldn't see the fear in my eyes. We made our way up to the doors as Jazz and Emmett joined us. Jazz went up to the guards and whispered something to one of them. I watched as the mysterious man looked me over, making me believe I was their topic in the discussion.

Edward must have noticed the way the guard's eyes raked over my body because Edward placed his arm around me and adjusted his suit jacket so that it would relax down his sides. It was almost like he was trying to show that he had a gun or something in his jacket. I don't know why that guy looking at me like I am a piece of meat would make Edward all protective, but it made me feel more sure about entering what seemed to be my new prison.

We had barely made it inside when a lovely woman with light brown hair with caramel colored highlights framing a beautiful heart-shaped face, greeted each of the boys with a glance-to make sure they were unharmed, I presume-and a warm hug with a gentle kiss on the cheek. Then she looked at me as if she was analyzing if I was a threat to her family or not. It seemed almost silly to me that this woman was worried about protecting her children and husband from a small woman like me; especially, finding out they were gangsters and seeing them in action guaranteed me to believe they definitely did not need the protection that she believed she could provide.

The woman seemed to see no risk from me and asked Edward, "Who is this son?"

He looked nervous as he looked at his mother; he almost appeared to revert back to an adolescent right in front of my eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and answered, "This is Bella, Bella Swan. We need to take her to go see dad right now, then we can explain everything to you. Is he in his office?" She seemed to have sort of an understanding of the situation before her sons even explained anything to her.

She reached for my hand and smiled while reassuring me, "Everything will be OK, dear. Carlisle really is a nice man underneath it all, despite what my sons or anyone else may have told you." I smiled at her with as much conviction as I could, but considering everything it probably wasn't very convincing. Edward was the one to break the silence, telling me he was going to brief Carlisle on everything and that I should wait with Esme while he did. I nodded-not really trusting my voice to hide the fear I felt but I didn't want him to hear any sign of my terror.

With one last look at me, he headed up the stairs and disappeared around the corner; Esme invited me into the sitting room to wait until Edward returned for me. I thanked her and followed her into a room just to the left of the foyer. We sat down on a beautiful cream colored sofa that I was sure I could never own myself, mostly due to the fact I would probably trip and spill something on it to ruin it.

Esme brought me out of my thoughts very quickly, and for that I was grateful. "Bella everything will be OK. I meant what I said about my husband being a kind man." she said with a look so convincing that she could have told me her husband was a wolf and I would have believed her.

"I believe you Mrs. Cullen, but I am still afraid. I know I saw something I shouldn't have today, and I know that witnesses to those sorts of things don't really make it out in one piece. I am very grateful for the kindness Edward and the others have shown me so far, though it goes to show they were very lucky to have you as a mother." She smiled at me warmly and it reminded me of my own mother. It wasn't a significant resemblance though since Renee was more flighty than Esme seems to be.

I heard someone enter the room and I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. His face showed no emotions, and I really don't know what that means for me. "Carlisle wants to see you now, Bella. Follow me please," was all he said as he came forward and offered me his arm. I turned to Esme and thanked her for her hospitality. I conjured up a small smile which she gave me in return.

As Edward led me up the large staircase, I got up the courage to ask him, "What is going to happen now?"

We stopped and he turned me to face him. He looked me straight in the eyes before saying, "Bella, you're going to talk to Carlisle.

I won't be in there with you, so I need you to be straight forward and honest with him."

"I will," I promised him. I hoped honesty would save my life but everyone has their doubts.

We headed down the hallway and came to a halt in front of a large set of mahogany pocket doors that Edward knocked on. A man that I could only assume to be Carlisle called for us to enter. Edward slid the doors open until they disappeared into the walls. He held his arm out like a true gentleman, beckoning me forward to enter, and left me with a man that would decide my own fate.

A/N: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger it just seemed like the perfect place to stop. I would like to thank my beta DamphirGirl25 who has made my chapters not only much better, but had worked out all the spacing issues that I had. And the final thank you goes to everyone who reads, favorites, follows, and reviews my story.


End file.
